


Under solen, i skyggen...

by himmelsky



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut, Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelsky/pseuds/himmelsky
Summary: De fire s’er: sommer, sol, strand og semi-public sex.





	Under solen, i skyggen...

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? Hva da, plot?
> 
> Smut? Ja, smut!
> 
> Semi-public? Veeel, mulig dette tidvis er nærmere public enn semi-public. Men det var denne ideen jeg fikk, så da ble det sånn.
> 
> Det ble mai før jeg fikk posta, men dere er så greie at det går fint, ikke sant?
> 
> Her er mitt bidrag til skandismututfordring nr. 2. Prompts var altså semi-public (ref. over) og edging. Gleder meg til å lese fic’ene til resten av gjengen som var spreke og ble med på dette!
> 
> Takk til Immy, P, Tina og V for oppmuntrende ord i en periode hvor skrivingen er utfordrende <3

Isak river med seg flaska med Fanta før han dumper ned på håndduken ved siden av Even med et stønn.

“Serr, det er for varmt for å spille strandfotball.”

Even sier ikke noe, løfter bare så vidt på hodet der han ligger på magen og lager en samtykkende lyd som kommer fra langt bak i halsen. Han koster åndsfraværende noen sandkorn av håndduken før han legger hodet nedpå igjen. Han ser varm  og svett ut. Døsige øyne ser opp på Isak.

“Sov du eller? Fy faen. Heldig du da, som bare kan ligge her og slappe av i sola”, fortsetter Isak, før han setter fantaflaska til munnen og svelger unna.

“Ja, det passet fint at det var oddetall, så hadde jeg en unnskyldning for ikke å joine”, kommer det halvironisk fra Even. Isak bare smiler. Even er ikke akkurat den atletiske typen. Isak vet at han er mer enn fornøyd med å slappe i sola og la de andre stå for det sportslige.

“Er dere ferdige eller?” spør Even.

“Nja, måtte ha noe å drikke i alle fall, så vi tok en pause. Gutta lurer på om vi skal bade. Vi må kjøle oss ned.”

“Høres egentlig digg ut. Jeg er svett.” Even ruller over på ryggen, skyver seg opp på albuene, retter litt på den lyseblå shortsen med den ene hånda og titter utover sjøen. Det kjører en båt med påhengsmotor forbi et stykke unna, men ellers er det fredelig. Tjøme. Strand, sjø og sol. Ett og annet måkeskrik. Sommerferie og idyll. Knappe 100 meter unna ligger hytta til foreldrene til Even som de har fått låne ei uke.

Isak titter bort på gutta som står på svaberget bortenfor den lille stranda. Mahdi er allerede uti, mens Jonas står og kødder med Magnus, som tydeligvis gruer seg litt for å hoppe uti. Isak snøfter og nikker hodet i retning av dem.

“Pingle ass. Det er bare å hoppe uti. Det blir bare verre hvis man drøyer det.”

“Å ja? Du skal bare hoppe uti, liksom?” Even hever øyenbrynet og ser utfordrende på ham.

“Seff. Jeg er masteren av å hoppe uti.” Isak trenger ikke å se bort på Even, vet allerede hva som kommer.

Even kaster hodet bakover og ler. Høyt.

“Ler du!?” sier han og dytter lett til Even, som bare ler mer.

Isak kaster fantaflaska til siden, kryper bort til Even og slenger det ene beinet over lårene på ham, setter håndflaten mot brystkassa hans og dytter ham bakover. Even bare fortsetter å le, yter ingen motstand, men legger seg ned på ryggen med hendene liggende ved siden av hodet, som om han overgir seg. Isak blir hengende over ham, kaster skygge over fjeset hans.

“Ler du!?” gjentar Isak og griper rundt Evens håndledd, mens han prøver å høres sur ut. Men det er ikke lett når latteren til Even slår i mot ham. Det er umulig å fake å være sur når det kiler i magen og hans egen latter er faretruende nær å boble frem. Det er ikke annet å gjøre enn å le med. Og det skulle ikke være mulig, men det får Even til å le enda mer, og Isak bøyer seg ned og kysser ham hardt på munnen i et forsøk på å få ham til å slutte.

Men Even, den lille dritten, han bare fortsetter å le, og nå går det sport i det. Isak _skal_ få ham til å slutte å le. Så selv om Isak selv ikke helt klarer å tørke smilet av seg, finner leppene hans veien til Evens kjeve og videre nedover til halsen, hvor han forsiktig starter å suge huden mellom leppene, akkurat nok til å lage et lite merke. Det tar ikke lang tid før Evens latter stilner og han vrir seg litt.

“Der ja”, mumler Isak tilfreds, før han løfter hodet og gliser ned mot kjæresten sin, som ser opp på ham med store øyne mens han biter seg forsiktig i underleppa.

“Du fikk meg kanskje til å slutte å le, men jeg føler ikke akkurat at jeg har tapt noe her”, sier Even idet han løfter på knærne og får Isak til å skli fra lårene og ned på hoftene sine, samtidig som overkroppen til Isak vippes fremover. Han rekker ikke å ta seg for. De nakne brystkassene deres dunker sammen og nesene deres kræsjer. Og det kunne ha vært litt sånn flaut og dumt, men ikke med Even, og særlig ikke når Isak kan kjenne at Even er halvhard i shortsen.

Og når Even benytter anledningen til å fange Isaks lepper i et kyss lar han seg rive med. Det er akkurat passe hardt, akkurat passe mykt, akkurat passe frekt å ligge her på stranda og kysse og erte hverandre. Isak kan ikke gjøre noe med den godlyden som slipper ut mellom leppene på ham.

“Der ja”, sier Even mot leppene hans og smiler skjelmskt, og Isak ruller med øynene uten å tenke over det. Og faen heller, Even skal ikke få slippe unna med det. Før Even rekker å tenke seg om, lar Isak tungen sin gli over leppene til Even, samtidig som han griper rundt håndleddene til Even og ruller hoftene sine nedover. Even stønner svak mot ham, og Isak kan kjenne hvordan han blir enda hardere under ham. Demonstrativt ruller han hoftene en gang til, og det utløser enda et stønn fra Even.

“Isak… Det der er litt risky. Gutta er rett der borte.”

“Mhmm”, sier Isak og kysser Even på nytt mens han ruller hoftene enda en gang. “Vil du at jeg skal slutte?”

“Ja”, sier Even og ser lurt på ham, og Isak vet at det er fleip, vet at Even ikke mener det, vet at Even vil at han skal fortsette. Så han gjør det, han ruller enda en gang med hoftene og ser på ansiktet til Even at han synes det er godt.

“Shit”, kommer det fra Even, som ruller dem over på siden, slik at Even blir liggende med ryggen til gutta. “Kanskje ikke så åpenlyst?” Han ser med store øyne på Isak mens han griper hånda hans og legger den utenpå den voksende bulen i shortsen. Han nøler et sekund, ser på Isak om han synes det er greit. Og det er greit. Den voksende bulen i Evens shorts får Isak til å svelge hardt. Dette er nytt. Sex ute er nytt. Sex ute mens de kan bli oppdaget er definitivt nytt. Det rykker til i hans egen shorts.

Han sniker den ledige hånden under hodet på Even, lar ham hvile hodet på underarmen sin. Mens han holder blikket til Even, begynner han å gni utenpå shortsen til Even med forsiktige bevegelser. Even bøyer hodet lett bakover og lukker øynene et sekund, men det er som om han også vil se på Isak, for han tvinger øynene opp igjen, stirrer rett tilbake inn i øynene til Isak.

Even er så fin og Isak må bare lene seg frem og kysse. Han kiler med tungen mellom leppene til Even og sniker den inn i Evens varme munn, samtidig som hånden fortsetter å gni. Even er helt hard nå. Pikken hans har lagt seg oppover, presser mot linningen på shortsen.

Det føles risky å ligge sånn. Isak løfter litt på hodet og titter bort på gutta, ser at de fortsatt er opptatt borte på svaberget. Jonas har kommet seg uti vannet nå. Det er bare Magnus som fortsatt står på svaberget, mens de andre to ler og spruter vann på ham.

Isak skyver seg umerkelig tettere inntil Even, holder armen nede, sånn at det ikke skal være mulig å se hva de gjør. Det kommer små godlyder fra Even nå, og Isak kjenner at han selv  ikke akkurat er upåvirket av det de holder på med. Han er på god vei til å bli hard selv, uten at Even har tatt på ham. Bare det å kjenne Even mot seg og å vite at Even har det godt på grunn av ham er nok.

Han stryker utenpå shortsen til Even i noen lange drag, kjenner hvordan Even beveger på hoftene for å presse seg mot hånden til Isak.

“Herregud, Isak. Hvis du fortsetter sånn…” Evens stemme er lav og mørk.

“Ja, hva da?” sier Isak og smiler. Han vet hvor Even vil hen, men klarer ikke å la være å erte litt.

“Faen, det er så deilig.” Even kysser ham på munnen. “Forsett.”

“Mhm." Isak lener seg frem igjen, kysser Even på nytt mens han flytter hånda oppover mot linningen på shortsen, lar fingrene gli inn innunder og nedover. Han kjenner nettingen på innsiden av badeshortsen mot hånden. Vinkelen er rar når det ligger så tett, så han strever litt med å gripe rundt Even. Men han vrir det til, og snart har han Even bankende i hånden. Han er varm og hard, og Isak kjenner fuktigheten fra tuppen mot innsiden av håndleddet sitt.

Isak klemmer noen ganger rundt pikken, tester Even litt. Responsen lar ikke vente på seg.

“Isak…”, stønner han imot munnen til Isak og vrir på underkroppen.

“Prøv ikke å bevege på deg”, hvisker Isak. “De kan skjønne hva vi gjør.” Spenningen ved å bli oppdaget gjør at det suger til i Isak, han kjenner hvordan shortsen strammer seg. Og når Even i tillegg viser så tydelige tegn på at han vil at Isak skal fortsette, blir han ivrig. Ivrig etter å tilfredsstille. Ivrig etter å gjøre det godt for Even.

Med rolige bevegelser starter han å runke Even, kjenner hvordan den myke huden glir over hardheten under, lar tommelen gni over hodet og spre væten der utover. Evens øyelokk faller igjen, leppene får de velkjente glipen, tegnet på at musklene i ansiktet hans slapper av, på at Even _nyter_.

Isak hører hoing fra gutta og løfter sakte på hodet igjen. Det er ingen av gutta  som ser i retning Isak og Even. Isak ser ikke lenge nok bort på dem til å finne ut av hva de holder på med, konstaterer bare at Magnus fortsatt ikke har kommet seg uti. Men det kan være det samme, fordi Even slipper ut et langt sukk og vrir på seg under Isaks berøringer. Det får Isak til å vende oppmerksomheten tilbake mot kjæresten sin, og han øker tempoet.

Even har sneket en hånd over hoften hans nå, har latt fingrene gli såvidt innunder shortsen til Isak og kiler lett øverst på rumpa. Isak skulle ønske de kunne dra shortsene ned og gjøre det lettere for dem begge å kjenne på hverandre. Men det er noe med det å ligge her ved siden av hverandre, ute i sola, og vite at de kan bli oppdaget. Det får ham til å gripe hardere rundt Even og runke ham enda mer bestemt, enda litt mer fortere. Et stønn unnslipper Evens lepper nå, og Isak klarer ikke mer. Han må se.

I en rask bevegelse slipper han taket rundt Even, griper tak i linningen foran på shortsen hans og drar den ned, akkurat nok til at prikken, våt og hard,  springer fri. Den vipper et sekund i luften, før den legger seg oppetter magen til Even. Isak griper rundt ham igjen og fortsetter i samme tempo som før. Det er lettere nå når han ikke må vri hånden inni shortsen. Even puster hardt mot ansiktet hans nå og hånden hans har grepet tak i den ene rumpeballen til Isak, hvor han knar akkurat passe hardt.

Isak fortsetter i jevnt raskt tempo. På den ene siden vil han dra det ut, bruke tid, gjøre det deiligst mulig for Even. På den annen side vet han at de kanskje ikke har den tiden, at de kan bli oppdaget når som helst. Han debatterer med seg selv om han burde øke tempoet enda litt, men før han får bestemt seg, ser at hvordan Even biter seg i leppen for å holde tilbake et gisp og Isak vet. Vet at han er nær ved å komme nå.

Akkurat da roper Jonas.

“Isak! Even! Kom igjen! Bli med å bade da! Hvis dere skynder dere, så rekker dere uti før Magnus!”

Det får Isak til å skvette til og uten å tenke seg om trekker han hånda til seg.

“Nei." Det kommer som et lite hvin fra Even, og hoftene hans skyter fremover, søkende etter hånda til Isak. Det er vanvittig opphissende å se på hvor påvirket Even er, hvor mye han ønsker at Isak skal fortsette. Akkurat nå skulle han ønske at han ikke lå på en strand med gutta i nærheten. Nå skulle han helst vært alene med Even sånn at de kunne ha fullført dette.

Men han kan ikke ta sjansen på at gutta finner ut av hva de holder på med. Han hadde aldri sluttet å få høre om det. Han og Even så kåte på hverandre de ikke engang klarer å holde hendene borte fra hverandre midt på lyse dagen, på stranda? Han kan ikke gi gutta noe sånt å bruke mot dem. Det går bare ikke. Gutta erter dem nok allerede for at de alltid driver og tar og kysser på hverandre.

“Sorry, men vi kan ikke gjøre det. Ikke nå.” Han sier det fort, før han kysser Even på munnen, justerer litt på shortsen sin og reiser seg opp. Han kaster et raskt blikk på Even. Even som ligger der med vidt oppspilte, mørke øyne og åpen munn. Isak svelger. Hardt. Og så går han. Han forlater Even og går mot gutta.

Han er glad for at gutta er et stykke unna, satser på at de ikke kan se hvordan shortsen flagger. Han titter kjapt over skuldra, ser hvordan Even ruller over på magen og presser hoftene ned i håndduken mens han gjemmer ansiktet i hendene. Isak vet at Even er frustrert og kåt nå, og han synes synd på ham. Even var helt tydelig på vei mot å komme, og det er kjipt å måtte forlate ham sånn. Men dette er ikke en situasjon hvor de kan fullføre.

Han legger en liten omvei ned mot vannet mens han går i retning svaberget, vasser uti, til over knærne, og kjenner det kalde vannet mot huden. Han er så varm, både fra fotballen og fra det han og Even nettopp gjorde. Vannet er ubehagelig kaldt. Likevel bøyer han seg ned og stikker armene nedi også, alt for å kjøle seg ned litt mer. Når han når frem til svaberget, har han klart å kjøle seg nok ned at situasjonen i shortsen er under kontroll.Han satser på at gutta ikke merker noe.

Magnus har omsider klart å komme seg uti, ble vel desp etter ikke å bli sistemann ut da han skjønte at Isak var på vei. Isak nøler ikke, går rett frem til et utspring på berget, tar sats og stuper uti. Han skjærer gjennom det kalde vannet og han slipper ut et rop idet han bryter overflaten. “Faen, så kaldt!” Gutta hoier mot ham.

Det blir flere stup og hopp fra utspringet på berget. Jonas og Magnus øver på å få til den beste saltoen i lufta, og de mer eller mindre vellykkede landingene deres får Mahdi og Isak til å veksle mellom å applaudere og le. Mahdi er dødsgod på å ta svalestup og forsøker å lære det bort til Isak.

Selv om det er god stemning med gutta, så gløtter Isak innimellom bort på Even, som fortsatt ligger på håndduken. Han har snudd seg over på ryggen nå, ligger halvveis støttet opp på den ene albuen mens han vekselvis titter bort og Isak og gutta og utover sjøen. Isak kjenner et stikk av dårlig samvittighet, og etter et mislykket svalestup bestemmer han seg for å gi opp stupingen og legger på svøm bort mot stranda.

Han svømmer helt til det blir grunt nok til at han finner fotfeste i sanden. Han titter opp mot Even, vinker til ham at han skal komme ned til ham. Lettet ser han hvordan Even smiler, reiser seg og går mot vannkanten. Han nøler ikke, men går rett uti og legger på svøm.

“Står du der?” spør Even idet han svømmer opp på siden av Isak.

“Jada”, svarer Isak og griper etter Even, lar hendene sine hvile på Evens midje idet han også planter føttene sine i sanden.

“Går det bra? Det var ikke meningen å gå fra deg sånn. Jeg bare freaket ut litt da Jonas ropte.”

“Det går bra...nå”, sier Even og ler. “Faen, Isak. Det var så deilig. Jeg kunne ha kommet hvis du hadde fortsatt.”

Isak gliser og kysser Even mens han drar fingrene lett over brystkassa og magen til Even. De blir stående sånn, med hodet og litt av skuldrene stikkende opp av vannet mens de kysser og stryker på hverandre. Evens hender har funnet veien til Isaks rygg, hvor han planløst tegner mønstre mot huden der med fingrene sine. Egentlig skulle Isak begynt å bli kald nå. Han har vært i vannet en stund, men når han kjenner kjærestens lepper mot sine egne, kjenner kroppen hans under fingertuppene, kjenner Evens fingre som stryker over ham, er det som om det kalde er glemt.

Fingrene hans finner veien til linningen i shortsen til Even og han stikker fingrene så vidt på innsiden av strikken.

“Mmmm”, kommer det fra Even, som trekker Isak tettere til seg. “Men jeg tror det er for kaldt for det der nå…”

“Ja”, sukker Isak og trekker seg litt unna og smiler. “Samma her… Men etterpå?” spør han håpefullt.

“Ja, etterpå”, svarer Even bekreftende og legger armene rundt midten til Isak og trekker ham til seg for et nytt kyss. Og det er så fint å stå sånn, være i Evens armer og kjenne kroppen hans mot sin egen.

De svømmer tilbake til gutta når Jonas roper på dem. Han vil ha dem til å hoppe noen ganger til sånn at han kan legge det ut på Instastory, og selv om det egentlig er helt andre ting Isak kunne tenke seg å gjøre, så får det vente en stund.

Når bildene er lagt ut, melder Mahdi og Jonas seg frivillig til å stikke opp til hytta og hente grillen sånn at de kan grille pølser nede ved sjøen. De har vært på stranden noen timer nå og det er på tide med litt mat. De tre andre slår seg ned på svaberget for å tørke seg i sola.

Det går en liten stund, så hører de Mahdi som roper på Magnus om at de ikke finner fyrstikkene. Isak ser ryggen til Magnus forsvinne idet han hopper ned fra berget og løper oppover mot hytta. Så er det bare Isak og Even igjen.

De ligger ved siden av hverandre og kjenner på sola som varmer dem igjen etter badingen. Evens fingre har funnet veien til Isaks underarm og han stryker over den tynne huden der med lange, late bevegelser. Selv om det er varmt og Isak kjenner at han begynner å bli søvnig, gir bevegelsene ham gåsehud over hele kroppen. Han snur seg mot Even, lager skygge over ansiktet sitt med den andre underarmen sånn at han kan se Even ordentlig. Even har lagt seg over på siden og ser på Isak med myke øyne. Han ser så avslappet ut, varm og god, med små saltvannskrøller bak øret.

Isak ruller seg over på siden han også, strekker hånden frem for å leke med krøllene, før han lener seg inn og kysser Even mykt på munnen. De blir liggende sånn en stund, lar hendene vandre og stryke lett mens de kosekysser i sola. Isak kjenner at det svir litt i huden på armene og brystkassa, tenker at de kanskje burde ha smurt seg med solkrem igjen.

Men så er leppene til Even litt mer insisterende, hånden hans litt mer krevende og alle tanker om solkrem er forsvunnet på et blunk.

“Shit, Isak… Du er så jævlig deilig. Jeg…”

Even fullfører ikke setningen, bare trekker Isak til seg og ruller over på ryggen. Og han trenger ikke å fullføre. Isak skjønner hva Even trenger. Han lar Even trekke ham til seg, slik at han blir liggende halvveis over Even. Hånden til Even finner håret til Isak, holder det i et bestemt grep mens han fører ansiktet til Isak ned mot sitt. Leppene til Even skiller seg og Isak møter Evens ventende tunge.

Og sånn at stemningen snudd, fra late sommerkyss på svaberget til to gutter som presser seg mot hverandre og kysser hverandre grådig. Isak kjenner hvordan varmen strømmer nedover mot underlivet og pikken vokser seg hard i shortsen. Det er nesten latterlig hvor fort det går, hvor fort Even kan få ham tent.

Denne gangen er det Isak som legger hånden over bulen i shortsen til Even. Even er hard allerede, har kanskje vært det en stund. Isaks hånd får Even til å sukke mot ham, før han slipper leppene til Isak og svelger.

Mens han løfter hoftene, opp mot Isaks hånd, spør han: “Tror du Magnus kommer tilbake?” Det ligger en forventning i stemmen hans, og på nytt kjenner Isak spenningen i kroppen, spenningen fra vissheten om at de kan bli oppdaget.

“Vet ikke”, svarer han og sniker hånden nedi shortsen til Even. All erfaring tilsier at det ikke er noen tid å miste. “Vi kan være raske?”

Even bare nikker mot ham og trekker shortsen ned, akkurat nok til at pikken og ballene slipper fri. Raskt titter Isak rundt seg, konstaterer at de er alene, før han bøyer seg ned og væter hodet på pikken til Even med tungen. Når det er vått nok, slikker han noe brede striper over sin egen håndflate før han erstatter tunge med hånd. Han begynner å runke Even med faste, raske tak. Fiksert ser han på forhuden som glir over det våte hodet, ser hvordan Even vokser seg enda større i hånden på ham.

Han blir sittende og stirre på sin egen hånd på Evens pikk, helt til han kjenner at Even drar hånden gjennom håret på ham og drar lett i det. Han snur seg mot Even, lar seg trekke ned for å møte Even i et nytt kyss. Det er vått og ukoordinert, vitner om at Even allerede er i ferd med å gi seg hen. Det tenner Isak enda mer. Han presser seg mot Even, presser pikken mot Evens hofte, stønner lavt inn i Evens munn. Even som stønner tilbake, som ikke klarer å ligge stille, som hvisker Isaks navn mot Isaks lepper om igjen og om igjen.

Isak fortsetter med stødige, raske drag. På et tidspunkt slipper han taket rundt Even, lar tungen på nytt fukte håndflaten før han lar hånden gli over Even på nytt. Even puster tungt mot ham, kun avbrutt av stønn som slipper ut med jevne mellomrom. Isak skulle ønske han hadde en hånd rundt sin egen pikk, en hånd som kunne tatt av noe av trykket. Men Even virker å være nær nå, så Isak får vente. Han presser seg likevel mot Evens hofte, kjenner at det letter litt på presset, men det er ikke i nærheten av å være nok.

Even, som fortsatt har den ene hånden i håret til Isak, griper tak i håret også med den andre. Han ser på Isak med vidåpne øyne og munnen har fått en slapp o-form. Nå er det like før han kommer, Isak kjenner Even etter hvert godt nok til å vite det. Han skal til å gi Even de siste avsluttende dragene, kanskje få Even til å komme ved å gni fingeren på undersiden av pikkhodet, akkurat slik han vet at Even liker.

Men så hører han Magnus sin stemme som roper faretruende nær. “Isak?”

Før Isak får summet seg, har Even dyttet hånden hans unna, dratt opp badeshortsen og kastet seg over på magen. Han dytter til Isak i farten, slik at han ruller over på ryggen. Han hører hvordan Even ynker seg svakt, sikkert fordi den harde pikken presses mot svaberget under ham.

Isak blir liggende sånn noen sekunder, helt perpleks. Han rekker akkurat å summe seg og ruller selv over på magen før Magnus sitt hode dukker opp over kanten på svaberget.

Med en påtatt uskyldig mine ser han på Magnus, løfter den ene øyebrynet som for å spørre “Ja? Er det noe spes?”

“Vi har fått fyrt opp grillen. Skal snart slenge på pølsene. Kommer dere, eller?” Magnus har stanset et par meter fra dem nå.

“Nei”, hører Isak Even mumle nesten lydløst ned i svaberget, og Isak må anstrenge seg hardt for ikke å le.

“Hæ?” sier Magnus forvirret.

“Jada, vi kommer vi”, sier Isak, mens han diskre stikker en finger mellom ribbeina på Even, som vrir seg unna.

“Ja, så kom igjen da!” sier Magnus og tripper utålmodig.

“Jada, chill. Vi kommer, vi kommer. Eh, bare gå i forveien du. Vi er der om et øyeblikk.”

“Javel…” kommer det fra Magnus, som gir ham et rart blikk, før han nølende snur og går i retning av stranda.

Even stønner fortvilet. Med vidåpne, mørke øyne ser han rådvill på Isak, fukter røde, glinsende lepper med tungen. Og Isak er ikke akkurat upåvirket han heller, men Even ser ut som om han ikke aner hva han skal gjøre, men at han er villig til å gjøre hva som helst for å få lov til å bli ferdig. Hva som helst.

Men Magnus roper igjen, og da har de ikke noe valg. Isak er først opp på beina. Han strekker hånden mot Even som tar den motvillig.

\---

Det er ikke lett å ha fokus på spising av pølser når han vet at kjæresten er på nippet til å miste fatningen. For han kan se på det Even at Even sliter. Sliter skikkelig. Det er en liten stund siden de karret seg ned fra svaberget for å joine gutta til grillingen. Likevel har Even fortsatt dette ansiktsuttrykket, en kombinasjon av å være fortvilet og veldig kåt på en gang. Isak vet ikke om han skal synes synd på ham eller om han synes det er utrolig opphissende.

Even er usedvanlig stille, klarer knapt å svare når gutta snakker til ham. Når de skal spise og  Isak setter seg tett ved siden av ham, flytter Even seg umerkelig unna, akkurat som om Isaks nærhet er for mye å håndtere.

Og Isak kjenner det også, kjenner på frustrasjonen over å være kåt, men ikke ha mulighet til å gjøre noe med det. Men han har ikke vært så nær, to ganger allerede, uten å få lov til å komme. Han vet at Even har de mye verre enn ham.

De er så vidt ferdige med å spise når Even gulper nedpå den siste slurken fra ølboksen sin og unnskylder seg med at han på pisse. Han sender Isak et megetsigende blikk før han setter kursen mot et naust som står et stykke unna. Isak følger Even med blikket, ser på hvordan Even forserer noen steiner før han forsvinner rundt hjørnet på naustet. Det tar en stund før han klarer å rive blikket vekk fra nausthjørnet.

Mahdi har dratt frem marshmallowposen og gutta diskuterer hvem som skal gå og ordne med pinner sånn at de kan grille marshmallows over grillen. Isak rynker på nesen, har aldri vært noen fan av varme marshmallows. Dessuten er han mer opptatt av hvor det blir av Even, som burde vært tilbake igjen nå. Han registrerer vagt at Magnus taper stein-saks-papir-konkurransen om hvem som skal gå for å lage grillpinner, før han mumlende unnskylder seg med at han også må pisse. Han lar som om han ikke ser det blikket som Jonas gir ham.

Han setter kursen mot naustet. På vei bort forventer han når som helst å se Even dukke opp fra bakom naustet, men når han når frem til det, er Even fortsatt ikke å se. Nysgjerrig runder Isak hjørnet.

Even står med ryggen til, lett foroverbøyd med en hånd lent mot naustveggen. Shortsen er dratt litt ned, akkurat sånn at toppen på rumpeballene er synlig, og Isak kan se musklene som beveger seg i Evens skulder og arm. Det er ikke tvil om hva Even holder på med. Og Isak blir hard, umiddelbart.

Det tar noen sekunder før han får summet seg, titter over skulderen for å se om gutta følger med. Det gjør de heldigvis ikke. Med bestemte skritt går han mot Even, griper rundt overarmen hans og snur ham rundt. Even skvetter litt, har visst ikke hørt Isak nærme seg. Ryggen hans smeller inn i naustveggen, og han stønner høyt. Isak tror først at han har vært for hardhendt og at Even stønner i smerte. Men blikket Even sender ham når han får øye på Isak tyder på helt andre ting enn at Even har det vondt. Han sprer bena, svikter litt i knærne og trykker ryggen mot de grove plankene i naustveggen. Han fortsetter å stryke seg selv, helt åpenlyst foran Isak. Isaks bein kjennes plutselig ut som gele, for Even er helt fantastisk nydelig sånn, så åpen, så rå foran Isak. Isak kjenner at det suger til i magen og det rykker kraftig til i shortsen.

“Faen, Even…”

“Så lang tid det tok deg. Klarte ikke å vente mer.” Evens pust går i kjappe, korte drag. Han ser på Isak med sløret blikk, mens han fortsetter å runke.

Det føles ut som om Isak er i transe. Han klarer ikke å ta øynene vekk fra Even, fra ansiktet hans, fra hånden som holder strikken i shortsen nede (et vitnemål om at Even ikke engang har tatt seg tid til trekke shortsen langt nok ned for den til å holde seg der, men bare dyttet strikket i shortsen nok ned for å få hånden på seg selv), fra den andre hånden som omslutter pikken og som drar med seige drag.

Det er så intenst, Isak har problemer med å håndtere det, blir bare stående, i sekunder, i minutter, han vet ikke. Han er helt ør.

På ett eller annet tidspunkt registrerer han at Even tilter hodet litt opp og nikker med haka mot ham mens øynene hviler på bulen i shortsen til Isak. Isak tar hintet, dytter ned shortsen slik at den legger seg like nedenfor rumpeballene. Han griper rundt seg selv og begynner å runke, lar Even se, mens han selv ser på Even.

Og vanligvis ville han kanskje følt seg for avkledd, for åpen, for vulgær, stående foran noen og skamløst bruke hånden på seg selv. Men dette er Even. Even som hemningsløst viser seg for Isak, som deler alt med Isak. Og Isak lar seg rive med, skyver usikkerhet og sårbarhet bort, lar Even og det de gjør ta overhånd.

Hånden glir over pikken raskere nå, og han kjenner den velkjente varmen helt nederst i magen og tenker at at han kan komme sånn, om ikke lenge.

Even hviler hodet bakover mot naustveggen nå, ser på Isak gjennom halvt lukkede øyne. Hoftene hans rykker fremover med hvert drag, helt tydelig nærmere utløsningen enn det Isak er. Kanskje ikke så rart, Even har vært bristeferdig to ganger i dag allerede. Og så slår det Isak at han vil kjenne Even når Even kommer. Og han vil kjenne Evens kropp mot sin når han selv kommer.

Med et par skritt er han borte ved Even. Han har egentlig ikke tenkt på det før han griper rundt håndleddet til Even, får ham til å gi slipp på seg selv og plasserer hånden hans på sin egen hofte. Mens han griper tak i den andre hånden til Even og trykker den fast mot de grove plankene bak ham, griper han rundt dem begge med sin ledige hånd. I noen sekunder kjenner han på følelsen av Evens pikk langs sin egen, kjenner hvordan Even er varm og bankende mot ham selv.

Even bare ser på ham og stønner, støter forsiktig med hoftene, gir tegn om at han vil at Isak skal gjøre noe. Og Isak er ikke sen om å be, kan egentlig ikke vente med det. Han gnir håndflaten over det våte hodet på Evens pikk, samler med seg noe av fuktigheten der og bruker den til å fukte seg selv. Det sender en bølge av varme gjennom ham og han trykker seg mot Evens kropp, presser pikkene deres sammen mellom dem og holder dem sammen i noen sekunder, bare kjenner Even mot seg. Han benytter anledningen til å kysse ham sultent og vått. Evens lepper svarer, men ikke lenge. Han trekker seg vekk fra Isak, trekker pusten i dype åndedrag og vrir underkroppen utålmodig.

Isak flytter seg litt , lager plass mellom dem til å bevege hånden rundt dem begge, lar fingertuppene gni over tuppene deres. Det pipler jevnt fra Even, og Isak fanger det opp, bruker væsken til å gjøre innsiden av hånden våt og glatt, før han begynner å stryke dem samtidig i hele deres lengde. Even stønner. Og Isak kan ikke holde tilbake han heller, kjenner selv hvor godt det er, og stønner lavt tilbake.

Han kan både høre og se på Even at nærmer seg. Pannen rynker seg i nytelse og øynene er nesten lukket. Små stønn forlater munnen hans med jevne mellomrom.

Og det tenner Isak noe vanvittig. At Even har det godt på grunn av ham. At de er ute og kan bli oppdaget. At Even har vært kåt og nær ved å komme flere ganger allerede, på grunn av Isak. Tankene gjør at Isak nærmer seg med stormskritt. Han titter ned, må se, får øye på et  par dråper som pipler frem fra hans eget pikkhode. Han er rask med å fange de opp, blander dem sammen med væten fra Even, gjør pikkene deres enda glattere. Han bruker det til å øke tempoet litt.

Even puster i harde, korte drag nå og når Isak titter bort på ham, møtes øynene deres. Even har en dyp rynke mellom øyenbrynene og munnen er åpen. Han stikker haken frem, nesten umerkelig, men det er nok til at Isak skjønner at han vil ha et kyss. Og Isak kan ikke nekte ham det, vil kjenne Evens lepper mot sine egen uansett.

Det er ikke det mest velkoordinerte kysset de har hatt. Men det er likevel deilig å kjenne Evens myke lepper mot sine egne. Det gjør at det kribler litt ekstra i kroppen, øker nytelsen enda et hakk. Isak kjenner hvordan musklene i magen, lårene, rumpa spenner seg, hvordan det verker deilig i ballene.

“Å, shit. Isak... endelig”, kommer det fra Even, som klemmer hardt rundt hoften til Isak. Isak skjønner at det er like før Even kommer, og en liten djevel går gjennom ham. Etter at Isak har brakt ham så nær utløsning to ganger allerede i dag, er nok Even overmoden for å komme, men ved en innskytelse slipper Isak taket rundt dem begge og tar et skritt bakover, vekk fra Even. Evens hånd glir ned fra Isaks hofte.

Evens hode rykker fremover og han ser på Isak med åpen munn og store, desperate øyne. Håret henger over pannen på ham og Isak kan ikke annet enn å synes at han er nydelig, den fineste i verden, stående sånn helt på kanten.

“Hva faen?” Even roper det ut som en hvisken, tydelig frustrert av at den kommende orgasmen er blitt avbrutt - igjen. Hånden hans søker nedover, men Isak griper raskt tak rundt håndleddet hans med den ledige hånden sin og holder det i et fast grep. Han holder fortsatt den andre hånden til Even fast mot naustveggen, presser baksiden av hånden enda litt til mot treverket.

“Nei”, sier han bestemt mens han ser Even rett inn i øynene, før han kysser ham hardt på munnen. Han kjenner hvordan Evens lepper dirrer mot hans egne. Even ynker seg og han vrir begge hendene litt, forsøker å vri seg løs fra Isaks grep. Isak rister bestemt på hodet, ser at Even utrolig nok resignerer.

Isak slipper den ene hånden og griper rundt seg selv igjen, pumper pikken noen ganger mens hans ser på Even, kjenner at han blir enda hardere, kjenner at han også er nær nå. “Snart, ok? Jeg lover.”

Even stønner mot ham, tydelig frustrert. Øynene hans er mørke, og han blunker igjen og igjen. “Jeg klarer ikke dette. Dette er tredje gangen! Isak… Vær så snill.” Isak kan se hvordan lårene til Even dirrer, hvordan hoftene hans rykker til og gjør at pikken hans vipper i løse luften.

Og det er det som gjør det, Even som trygler om mer. Orgasmen kryper innpå Isak helt overraskende. Han har ikke sjans til å stoppe det. Med et par drag kommer han, skyter lange striper med sæd over Evens pikk og mage.

Even stønner frustrert igjen, skyver hoftene frem igjen på nytt. Isak gir seg selv noen avsluttende drag, før han forbarmer seg over Even. Han stiller seg tett inntil ham og griper rundt ham igjen, bruker den hvite sæden som glid, smører inn Evens lengde og hode før han runker Even fast og fort.

Det tar ikke lang tid før Even er rett tilbake på kanten. Han sklir noe centimeter nedover naustveggen idet bena svikter under ham et halvt sekund. Isak hører hvordan han hiver etter pusten.

“Ikke stopp, ikke stopp,” kommer det fra Even, og han høres helt ferdig ut, som om han nesten er på gråten.

“Jeg lover”, hvisker Isak mot leppene hans og kysser ham mykt, mykt på leppene. Og det er det som gjør det, som vipper Even over kanten. Med et lydløst stønn rykker det til i hele kroppen hans. Isak kjenner det i håndflaten og titter ned, ser hvordan det pumper og pumper ut av Even med hvert drag Isak gjør. Even som har ventet så lenge, som endelig har fått lov til å gi seg over.

Isak fortsetter å stryke ham gjennom det, vil gjøre det best mulig for Even. Even skjelver mot ham, det rykker fortsatt til i pikken hans og han fortsetter å komme i hånden til Isak. Det må være den lengste orgasmen Isak har sett Even ha.

Når Even omsider er ferdig, når han ynker seg svakt av at Isak fortsatt beveger hånden rundt ham, slipper Isak taket. Han smyger armene rundt Even, inn mellom Evens rygg og naustveggen, og holder ham i et fast grep. Even står fortsatt med en lett knekk i knærne, og han hviler hodet på Isaks skulder, mens armene henger rett ned. Isak kjenner hvordan Even puster tungt mot kragebeinet hans.

De blir stående slik en stund, kjenner på hverandre uten å si noe. Isak bare holder Even, venter på at han skal komme til hektene igjen. Etter hvert retter Even seg litt opp og legger armene rundt Isaks midje. Pusten hans er roligere, og Isak kjenner den mot tinningen sin nå.

“Går det bra?” spør han, trekker hodet litt unna slik at han endelig kan se Evens ansikt igjen.

“Mhm. Det var noe av det mest intense vi har gjort.” Even ser sliten ut, men smiler mot Isak.

“Det var jævlig hot. Du er så deilig.” Isak kysser Even lett på munnen, strammer armene enda litt til rundt kjæresten sin, tenker på hvordan han kunne tenkt seg å ligge ved siden av Even i en seng og kjenne ham mot seg, ta vare på ham.

“Tror du gutta lurer på hvor vi blir av?”

“Nei, de skjønner sikkert hva det går i”, sier Isak og ler. Og Even ler med. Gutta har sikkert skjønt det, men det får heller være. Isak ville ikke ha byttet ut dette med noe uansett. Her i skyggen bak et naust, sammen med Even.

**Author's Note:**

> Du finner meg på tumblr som [himmelskys](https://himmelskys.tumblr.com/) hvis du vil slå av en prat :)


End file.
